Frozen London
by LightwoodLady25
Summary: The worlds of Arendelle and Shadowhunters overlap. Anna meets Ella in a new kind of summer. Will tries his hand at showing sympathy to a hurting queen. Elsa gives more than advice to a scheming Cecily. Anna and Cecily eat chocolate, a hazard to their siblings.
1. Chapter 1

The love child of two things I love so much: Frozen and TID.

Spoilers about Hans.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare and Disney own TID and Frozen respectively.

* * *

**Tessa and Kristoff - Life**

"It's beautiful," Kristoff repeated over and over as he circled the swan carved out of a block of ice, marveling at its outstretched wings and the purity of the ice itself. Tessa giggled under her breath. His gaze on the frozen sculpture presented at dinner could only be compared to that of her reading a particularly good book.

**Jem and Elsa - Visions**

Some nights, he sees her smile at him. Pale blond hair in a thick braid down her back, studded with snowflakes. A pale, glowing complexion. But what haunts him the most are her eyes. A light, yet deep crystal blue that warms his heart. She acknowledges his pain and understands his misery. She's lovely, too beautiful to be in his dying presence. Before she gets too close, he swallows the silvery powder. She is gone until the next time he fights against his body starving for yin fen.

**Will and Anna - Residue**

Anna has seen her fair share of beautiful people, but this boy, the one that has just collided into her, takes the cake.

"Hey, are you listening?" he asks, and he's eyeing her curiously, but she's too hypnotized to process his words. God, even his voice was attractive. Oh no.

Something in her snaps. He smiles at her, but she ignores his offered hand, and she pulls herself to her feet. A punch sends him reeling backwards. Without batting an eyelash, she turns her heel and walks the other way. More shocked than hurt, he rubs his red cheek. It was rude of her, but she could never be too careful around the ones who look that handsome; she's made that mistake before.

**Sophie and Hans - Haunt**

When she hears of his crimes against Princess Anna among the crowd's whispers, anger boils within her. He was just like Master Teddy - spoiled, manipulative, and cruel, if not worse. A prince had a duty to protect people. The court was not in his favor; he was to serve many years in jail. She only hoped the wronged princess would recover soon, bless her. Sophie feels her hand being squeezed. She lets Gideon pull her away from the crowd and their whispering. They walk home in silence. She notices that a solemn expression never leaves Gideon's face, even when they are safely inside the Institute. As the door closes, he drops everything and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm alright, Gideon. I am," she says softly, although the tears in her eyes contradict her. Gideon only hugs her tighter.

**Ella and the Queen of Arendelle - Strength**

Ella sits beside the queen crying into her hands. "I can't leave my daughters alone in the world," the monarch sobs.

Ella knows that feeling very well. "Your daughters will be alright," she says. "They will be each other's strength."

"Will they ever forgive me?"

The young girl knows the truth. She knows what death can do to a family. A drunken Will once blamed her for his inability to be kind to Tessa, his only love. Little Cecily has beat her fist on her sister's door, begging her to come back for she promises to never misbehave again. Her parents have argued for hours about Shadowhunter blood poisoning their children, how much Ella was like her impulsive, overprotective father, and they threaten to leave the other one behind. But the queen is so broken that Ella must lie.

"They never blamed you."

**Cecily and Sven - Acquaintance **

She's hesitant at first, but her curiosity nudges her forward. Of course she's read about reindeer, but never has she seen one in person. Step by step, she comes closer to this tall and strange creature. His big brown eyes watch her every move. And he grins because he doesn't see disgust or bewilderment in her. She looks friendly enough - she even has Anna's innocence and fire and Kristoff's loneliness. No longer shy, Cecily pats Sven's head. Soon, they are both content in each other's company. That is, until Will finds his baby sister riding on Sven's back, and he chases after them brandishing his sword, vowing to save her from that wild beast.

**Gabriel and Olaf - Abominable **

Gabriel squawked when the thing jumped him as he opened the door. Its cold stick arms went around his neck, and Gabriel thrashed to keep it from supposedly strangling him to death. Had he brought his sword, he would have sliced the bright-eyed, clingy monster in half, but as he was unarmed, he did the next best thing. Gabriel chucked it across the room; the creature landed in three pieces on the opposite wall in three wet thunks.

"Stay away from me, demon!"

"I'm Olaf, and I just wanted to give you a hug! Do you not like hugs?" the thing asked, as its parts slowly slid down the wall. By the Angel, the thing could talk. And it wanted to be _affectionate_.

Gabriel paled. He bolted for the door before Olaf could ask him what a demon was.

* * *

Which crossover pair did you like the best? Are there other characters you want to see interact? Leave them in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2 of Frozen and TID crossing over! Arendelle's queen and princess with the Herondale siblings

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare and Disney own TID and Frozen, respectively.

**Anna and Ella**

The light around her was cold. Everything that had happened up until then was... what was going on? Two hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cold. Anna breathed in deeply. The light had been replaced. A breeze filled with the scent of flowers tickled her nose, and there was a familiar touch of grass beneath her bare feet.

Anna's eyes had adjusted to the sunlight enough to see a young girl with black hair. She was smiling, and her eyes were wet. Were those happy tears?

"Your act of true love saved your sister," the girl said quietly. Anna's eyes widened, the memories of a frozen fjord, an unsheathed sword, a cruel, triumphant smile flooding her mind so fast that her head was beginning to spin. She gasped.

"Wait, where is Elsa? Where is my sister? Please, tell me!"

"She's alive and safe."

"Where is she?!" Anna cried out. The tears had finally spilled down the girl's cheeks, and Anna knew exactly where Elsa was and she wasn't.

**Elsa and Will**

Will found the queen of Arendelle slumped against the princess's bedroom door, crying to herself. The carpet beneath her was already darkened with ice. It was a miracle that the entire castle wasn't already riddled with icicles. How the mighty had fallen, perhaps, but Will was smart enough to hold his snarky tongue once in a while.

"Anna please. Please. You have to get better..." Elsa whispered.

The Shadowhunter sat down beside her, far enough to give her some space but close enough to be a shoulder to cry on. Not that he cared that much about her, but he remembered Jem wishing that his parabatai could be more sympathetic. Will would do anything to make Jem happy; his being here was for Jem's sake, nothing more. She looked up straight in his eyes. Regret, pain - the intensity within her blue eyes would have made anyone else flinch or run away sobbing, but not Will Herondale.

"I can't lose her," said Elsa; her hands were trembling. He nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.

The two of them waited out the night sitting there. Will didn't move when the queen's head eventually came to rest on his shoulder.

**Elsa and Cecily**

"Please, Your Majesty, just this once! I swear this will be the only favor I ask of you."

"I refuse. Making a living duck out of snow to follow your brother around is ridiculous."

"What do you suggest I do then? He deserves to be punished for not letting me dance with Gabriel at last night's party."

"You could always throw a massive snowball at him."

"With all respect, Your Majesty, it's July, and I'm in no mood to climb a mountain to get snow. How else...oh. Oh. Really? You'd do that for me? Thank you!"

"It was completely your idea, you hear? I have an image to keep."

"Of course."

**Anna and Cecily**

With everyone asleep, Anna and Cecily were listless. Alone in the ballroom, they had been eating chocolates snuck out from the kitchen. There was nothing like a sweet midnight snack to spark the beginning of a friendship.

"Do you ever get the urge to break down doors?" Cecily said to Anna. The princess's eyes grew bright as she swallowed her last mouthful of chocolate.

"If you're referring to siblings' bedroom doors, then yes. All the time. In fact, let's do it. Right now. You and me." Laughing, Anna scrambled to her feet.

"We should make it a weekly routine." Cecily added as they left the ballroom.

"Oh, absolutely. This place could use the excitement." Anna grinned.

* * *

Having way too much fun writing these while waiting for the Great Thaw to happen where I live. Seriously, Elsa, help us out here!


End file.
